The invention relates to shelves for refrigerators, freezers, furniture and the like, and more particularly, to a shelf edge trim having a U-shaped body portion for removably receiving and supporting the shelf therein in a secured arrangement.
Shelf edge trims are well known in the art, however the prior art shelf edge trims are usually fixedly secured to the shelf, and therefore the shelf can not be removed therefrom. In many cases, a gasketing material is provided around the shelf upon which the shelf edge trim is inserted and secured by conventional means, such as an adhesive, in order to prevent rattling and breakage of the shelf, usually a glass plate, when in contact with the shelf edge trim.
Furthermore, a large amount of labor time and cost is usually required for the assembly of the prior art shelf edge trim, as well as additional costs for the numerous parts required for the assembly.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for a shelf edge trim that has a one piece integral construction, that can be removably secured to the shelf, that permits the assembly thereof without any damage to the surface of the shelf or to the surface of the shelf edge trim, that eliminates the need for a gasketing material around the shelf, that reduces the labor time and costs in the assembly thereof, that permits the shelf edge trim to remain securely in place on the shelf without any additional parts, and that is inexpensive to manufacture and can easily be installed at a reasonable cost.